


But I'm Hoping That I'll Make It To June

by defconancient



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale gets hugs from everyone, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hugs, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha, also it doesn't matter and isn't brought up lol, and my secret headcanon that derek and kira would really like each other, derek is an alpha too i guess but he and scott are co-parenting, my true desire for sterek, that's it that's the fic, this fic is actually a conversation between my love for canonical derek and braeden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defconancient/pseuds/defconancient
Summary: He starts with Boyd, because Boyd is chill about basically everything.Or: Derek Hale gets a hug from everyone.
Relationships: Derek Hale & The Pack
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	But I'm Hoping That I'll Make It To June

**Author's Note:**

> Very stressed from school, so my method of self-care is to make sure Derek Hale gets loved on.
> 
> Title from K. Flay's "Slow March" because in my opinion, that is one of THE Derek Hale songs. 
> 
> Stay safe and healthy, everyone.

He decides to start with Boyd, because Boyd is chill about basically everything. 

They’re in the loft’s kitchen, prepping stake for the grill—or at least Boyd is, rubbing down the beef with the cajun spice that Erica loves so much that she licks out of the spice bottle—and Derek is lurking in the counter corner by the sink like he’s getting paid for it. He’s gotta be the one to start talking first, he knows. Boyd’s non-supernatural superpower is pure patience. 

Derek furiously hunches into his leather jacket. Boyd calmly flips a steak and rubs down the other side. 

“Hey,” Derek starts, abruptly. Boyd responds with a kind of subvocal hum, an oddly soothing sound. Derek doesn’t know how to continue, stays silent, but he doesn’t want to, he wants to actually fucking talk, so the words just kind of—

“Can I have a hug?”

Derek shuts his eyes, fucking mortified. 

_I didn’t used to be like this,_ he wants to scream. _I used to hug everyone. I sat in my mom’s lap even when I was fifteen. I slept in Laura’s bed when I was sad and let Cora sleep in mine. I liked it when Peter kissed my cheek on Christmases. Paige laughed at me because I never stopped touching her. I miss my dad. I miss my grandma—_

“Sure, man,” he hears Boyd murmur. “Hang on.” Derek’s eyes are still shut. He wants to open them, but he can’t. The tap water starts rushing, and he can smell the scent of meat on Boyd getting washed off, and then the water turns off, and then all he can focus on is the way that one of Boyd’s arms has wrapped around his shoulder and the other one around his waist. Derek fucking _clings._

Boyd smells like winter. They stay like that, for a while. 

☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾

Erica is next. He corners her in the bathroom, after she’s taken off her makeup and has changed into one of Issac’s old shirts, tying her hair up and looking exactly the way she did when he bit her. He loves her so much. 

“Hey,” he says softly. 

“Hey,” she says cheerfully. “What’s up?” 

It’s a little easier this time, although barely. Derek still feels swooping insecurity rush through him. “I was wondering,” he says, his shoulders just as hunched as they were in kitchen, “if I could have a hug?” 

“Oh my God,” Erica almost squeals. “Yes! You deserve a hug. I do too, bitch.”

Erica squeezes him as tightly as she can, smelling like honey moisturizer and faintly, of stress. She closes her eyes, like she’s trying to block out anything that isn’t Derek. More gently than he has ever done anything, he presses a kiss to her forehead. He’s hugged her a few times since she came back from the Alphas, but not enough. 

At the end of the hug, of course, she attacks him like she did when she was first bitten and presses a wet, sloppy kiss to his cheekbone, hitched over his back. This time, he lets her. 

☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾

Isaac nuzzles him. Derek nuzzles him back. They don’t say anything, because Isaac doesn’t always like talking and Derek stills feels like he’s filled up with wolfsbane when he thinks about all the ways he hurt Isaac, so he lets Isaac choose how they interact, a lot of the time. Isaac hates confrontation and likes soft words, places, objects, people like Scott McCall. Things Derek forgot how to do, how to be. 

Derek puts on the thumbhole sweater before he finds Isaac for a hug. When Isaac sees the thumbholes, he grins. 

☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾

Scott smacks him on the back, like a bro, but then gives him the warmest cuddly hug Derek has received in five years. 

☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾

Jackson clings, like he’s desperate.

☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾

Lydia kisses him approximately fifteen times, all around his neck and face. He giggles. 

☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾

Allison pets down his back, gentle. 

☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾

Stiles _talks_. 

“Oof, come here, big guy,” he says. “Bring it in. God, you’re warm. Why don’t you do this more, huh? You cuddle-wolf. Cuddle parties, Derek. That’s what we need.” He hangs onto Derek’s shoulders even more tightly. Derek completely gives up all of his restraint and shoves his face into Stiles’ neck, snuffling. “Jesus, this is great. I’m gonna come to you for all the hugs now. I’ve gotten a hit now, I can’t go back to a life without Sourwolf Snuggles.”

☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾

Peter squeezes the back of his neck and lets out a single, mournful moan. He doesn’t comment on the salt smell of Derek’s tears. 

☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾

Cora sits on his lap, like she’s seven years old again, and tries to bite his nose when they’ve hit the forty-five minute mark. 

☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾

Malia cuddles up in the unashamed way that animals seek warmth. 

☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾

Kira makes a cute little _oh!_ sound when she realizes what he wants. He shifts nervously from foot to foot, because they aren’t that close, and he doesn’t want to be weird or make her uncomfortable. 

He shouldn’t have been worried. Kira stands up on her tippy-toes, wraps her arms around his neck, and squeezes him tight, tight, tight. When she gets tired of reaching up, she puts them both on the couch, Derek’s head in her lap, and sends him off to sleep with her nails scratching against his scalp. 

When he wakes up, she’s asleep under his head. She’s slumped down some and he’s moved up, so his head is resting on her stomach. He doesn’t move for an hour. He tells himself that it’s because Kira is very small, and it is very cold outside, and there is no blanket, so he needs to stay where he is to keep her warm. 

(Kira is a kitsune. She has never once been cold in her entire life. Derek knows this and pretends that he doesn’t.)

☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾

Liam digs his fingers into Derek’s muscles like he’s trying to hold on. He presses his face to Derek’s shoulder and breathes. Derek runs his hand through Liam’s hair, slow and steady, like Laura used to do to him.

☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾

Braedan barks out a laugh when he asks for a hug, and then absolutely engulfs him. He lets her manhandle them onto a bed, where he buries his face between her tits and passes out so hard that he drools. 

Derek, at his core, really just wants to be told what to do by a woman who could beat his ass into the ground. 

☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾☾

About a month later, after Braeden lets him knock out against her chest for thirteen hours, Derek almost dies again. He gets gutted by a fucking unicorn, just totally gored, and unicorns have enough magic in them to knock him on his ass for a few days before his healing really kicks in. 

When he wakes up from his weird unicorn-induced blackout, Melissa McCall is changing his bandages. She’s being as quiet as she can be, because the sheriff is asleep in chair next to Derek’s bed, gripping onto Derek’s hand. In the corner, it looks like Chris Argent is finishing Derek’s hospital paperwork. 

“Hey,” Melissa whispers softly when she sees that he’s awake. “You’re just fine,” she says. One of her hands runs through Derek’s hair, in the same way she pets at Scott and Stiles. 

Derek breathes.


End file.
